


Great Catch

by Metal_Chocobo



Series: Need a Hook [2]
Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why haven’t you told her how you feel?” Julie asked after Caro loosened up considerably.  “Your American, I mean.”</p>
<p>“As talented, brilliant, and simply amazing as she is I doubt she’s ready to hear me say I love you,” Caro said without bothering to lean forward or even open her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Catch

The drive up from the Twin Cities always took a lot out of Julie. Even splitting half the driving with Caro was extremely taxing, but Julie made the pilgrimage anyway because the trade off was worth it. Since she graduated this spring this was the only way she could play competitive hockey instead of just coaching it. At least the Whitecaps understood they only got her and Caro when their work schedule allowed it. They were happy to take the Olympians when they could.

Julie was a little surprised the first time Caro suggested they carpool, but it was a great idea that worked in their favor. Admittedly, Julie had driven almost the entire way home tonight, which was something she hated doing, but in exchange Caro carried in all their gear. When Julie finally got her carcass up and moving she only made it to the second floor of their apartment building, where Caro lived, instead of her apartment on the third floor. Julie was okay with that. Her place currently hovered just above and all she had in the fridge was half a bottle of milk, while Caro’s home was warm and already smelled of something spicy cooking on the stove. With a sigh Julie melted onto the couch.

“Hey,” Caro said, leaning over the back of the couch to squeeze her shoulder. “I set out your gear to finish drying and threw everything else in the wash.”

“You’re a saint,” Julie said, suddenly blinking back tears at the unexpectedly sweet gesture. There was no way Caro wanted to handle her sweaty stinky gear. Her own mother could barely deal with it and she loved Julie with all her heart.

“Not quite,” Caro chuckled. “It was no bother to take care of yours since I was already caring for my things. Are you hungry? I’m heating some lamb stew for dinner. You’re welcome to join me.”

“I would love to,” Julie said. When Caro disappeared from her line of sight Julie thought about sitting up. She knew she needed to if she wanted to eat hot soup. Instead she lay prone until Caro reappeared with two steaming bowls.

“Need some help?” Caro offered. Julie struggled to sit up, but found her muscles refused to cooperate. She pathetically nodded yes. Caro set down the stew and gently slipped her hands into Julie’s pits to raise her into a seated position. The American was able to push her legs off the couch with the assistance. Then Caro placed the stew in her hands.

“Thank you. For everything,” Julie said, blowing on her stew. Caro said something in French she didn’t understand. “What?”

“I said you’re welcome,” Caro replied. “I gather you do not understand French?”

“No, I took Spanish in high school and Cantonese in college. Well, college and Chinese school,” Julie explained. “They both seemed more useful than French considering my background.”

“Spanish?”

“My mother is half Puerto Rican.”

“Ah.”

They ate in silence. The stew was too hot, spicy, and good to waste needless words. Julie repeatedly burned her tongue with the broth until it had cooled and her mouth was half numb. Before she knew it she was licking her bowl clean as Caro tried to pry it away. When she realized what was happening Julie sheepishly handed over the bowl. Caro grinned at her.

“I’ll dish out another helping for you.”

“Thanks,” Julie replied, blushing. After that performance there was no way she could deny still being hungry. At least she hadn’t been caught in a lie by a gurgling stomach.

“I’m pleased you’ve come to like my cooking so well,” Caro said when she returned with another bowl. “You did not seem to like it the first time you tried it.”

“And I seem to recall you bungling that lamb rather badly when you used frozen lamb instead of the thawed called for in the recipe. While it looked nice enough on the outside it was still raw and bloody when I cut into it,” Julie grinned. “That’s why I insisted we take that cooking class together.”

Caro scowled as she sat down beside Julie again. The American just smiled at her and slurped her stew. Julie didn’t know why, but as Caro studied her the scowl slowly faded into a resigned smile. It almost seemed a touch sad and Julie didn’t know why. Whatever the reason she didn’t like that. Her friend ought to be happy.

“You’ll never let me forget that, will you?”

“Course not!” Julie laughed. “It’s the only time I’ve ever seen you screw up. Otherwise you’ve been completely perfect.”

“Perfect, eh?”

“Yeah. All the other mistakes have been mine. That holds true at work too,” she sighed, exhaling heavily enough to ruffle her bangs. She refused to feel embarrassed that she had just called Caroline Ouellette perfect to her face. It was basically true and her friend ought to know if she didn’t already know.

“I make mistakes.”

“When? I bet it wasn’t anything major like the time I forgot to do a head count and we left Kim at a rest stop on the way to North Dakota,” Julie said bitterly. “Shannon was pissed that doubling back for her added an extra hour to our trip. If you hadn’t caught it when you did she would have made me drive all the way back on my own to pick her up.”

“It was an honest mistake. Her seatmate should have spoken up when she wasn’t there and Mills wanted us back on the road post haste. She did not give you adequate time to count.” Caro wrapped an arm around Julie and rubbed her neck. Julie unconsciously leaned into the touch. “I’m just shocked no one noticed she was missing before I did.”

“It was still a terrible mistake,” Julie insisted, shaking her head. She didn’t know why she was pressing the issue. Maybe because she was tired and didn’t want to go home to her cold lonely apartment.

“But it was easily rectified.” Caro’s tone was soothing and her fingers felt so nice on her neck.

“You haven’t done anything like that.”

“Not for this job, but I have made many mistakes both on and off the ice.”

“Like what?” Julie asked, turning to look at her friend.

“I fell in love with a girl,” Caro said lightly. However Julie could see the Canadian’s shoulders hunch and tighten. She had also retracted her arm, choosing instead to squeeze her hands in her lap. Caro had chosen to portray this announcement as something casual, but Julie could see it was anything but. If she botched this she’d wreck their friendship.

“That’s not a mistake, that’s just natural,” Julie said. She rolled her shoulders and slung an arm around Caro. “You can’t help who you love and anyone who tells you different is dead wrong. I… I really appreciate it that you trust me enough to share this. I really mean that, Caro.”

“I haven’t gotten to the mistake yet,” Caro growled, but she was relaxed and grinning. Julie got it right when it really counted. “She’s American.”

Julie goggled at her for a moment as Caro grinned. Then they both burst into laughter. It was a loud hearty laugh that had Julie in tears as she leaned against the Canadian. She couldn’t catch her breath and her sides felt like they were about to split. Caro looked to be in a similar state. She wondered if she was laughing so hard out of relief, Julie knew that was her reason.

“That just means you have good taste,” Julie snickered. “Not seeing the mistake yet.”

Caro rolled her eyes, but just smiled at her. Julie grinned back. She was dying to know who this American girl was, but she wouldn’t ask her. Caro was an incredibly private person and Julie respected that. She could barely believe the Canadian had told her she was interested in women. That would have to be enough for Julie’s curiosity. She wouldn’t pry.

“Have you told her how you feel?” Julie asked. That seemed like a safe question. Relevant too, as that might mean she’d be seeing less of Caro. If Julie had a girlfriend she’d want to spend more time with her than a work buddy. Though Julie liked to believe they had gotten close enough to remain friends even after they left Duluth. She didn’t think she could handle another year working for Shannon Miller. Julie wasn’t overly fond of an abrasive boss who never forgave mistakes.

Caro looked down at her socks and shook her head. Julie frowned and set her bowl down on the coffee table. Her friend looked unhappy again and she wasn’t sure why. The question wasn’t that invasive.

“Why not?” Julie asked. She reached out and squeezed Caro’s wrist. “I can’t imagine anyone turning you down. You’re pretty much perfect, remember?”

“Yeah?” The warmth in Caro’s eyes startled the American. It was almost enough to get Julie’s hopes up; not that she had any hopes.

“I think I’ll make cocoa. Want any?” Julie asked, pulling away. Caro nodded, eyes still on Julie. She tried to shrug the look off. If she were the American Caro would have just said so. She didn’t dance around issues like most people Julie knew and she respected her for that.

As Julie shuffled into the kitchen she marveled at how much their relationship had changed in only six months. When Julie took the Duluth position it hadn’t really clicked that she’d be working side by side with Caroline Ouellette every day until Coach Miller had them shaking hands. If she were Angela, Julie would have quit on the spot. Women’s international hockey was a surprisingly small sphere and the rivalry between Canada and the US ran deep. Julie didn’t hate anyone, it wasn’t in her nature, but her feelings for the team north of the border came close. She never thought she’d feel more comfortable in one of their kitchens than in her own.

Julie banished those thoughts with a shake of her head. She fetched the milk pitcher—Caro still poured her milk into one despite the fact Duluth sold milk in cartons instead of bags because it reminded her of home—from the fridge and the instant cocoa out of the cabinet over the silverware drawer. However, when she went to grab cups Julie found that yet again Caro had stuck her Harvard mug on the top shelf, which was way out of her reach.

“Ouellette, you’ve done it again!” Julie shouted. She wasn’t really angry at her for putting it out of her reach, though it had been an issue at first. When Caro initially told Julie to keep a mug at her place she did accidently store it out of Julie’s reach several times. It had evolved into a shared joke complete with its own footstool. Julie had never used the footstool. Why should she when she always had Caro?

Then she was right behind Julie reaching up for the mug. Julie felt Caro’s wool sweater scratch against the back of her ponytail as the taller woman moved. Once Caro secured the Harvard mug in one of her massive hands she gently set it down in front of Julie. The scratchy sweater pressed into her shoulders as the Canadian leaned over her. It reminded Julie just how solid and stable a presence Caro had become in her life.

As Julie poured powder and milk into her mug Caro set another mug next to her. Then the Canadian refilled the kettle before setting it on the stove and turning on the burner. When Julie looked at Caro’s mug she rolled her eyes.

“You really do like antagonizing me, don’t you?” Julie grumbled as she mixed milk and powder in Caro’s Frozen Four champions cup.

“What? Oh this?” Caro said, picking up the mug when she noticed which one it was. “If it bothers you that much pour it into a different cup.”

“No, that’s dirtying two dishes for no reason. I just wish you didn’t like baiting me.” Julie shook her head. She was being stupid and letting the rivalry get to her.

“What do you mean?” Caro’s frown was firmly in place as she stared intently. Julie looked away, which caused the Canadian to cross her arms. “Julie.”

“I’m jealous, okay?” The words tumbled from her unbidden. “You’re bigger, stronger, more mature, and you’re fluent in two languages! I can barely ask for the bathroom in Spanish and my Chinese is nothing to write home about!”

“I am certain your Cantonese is fine,” Caro said calmly. “As for your other complaints, those are due to age and genetics. I’ve had more time to mature. You’re incredibly talented, Julie, you won the Patty Kazmaier this year!”

“You’ve been a finalist multiple times. More importantly, you’ve won a national title and two Olympic gold medals!”

“Hey, I had a little help,” Caro replied, holding her hands up in surrender. “My teams would have won without me. Besides, you’ve made more Frozen Four appearances.”

“I’ve seen your stats, Caro, and I’ve played you enough to know that’s total bull pucky! Your championship came at my expense and we never played each other on that particular stage again. Instead I lost to Minnesota in the finals. Twice.”

“The WCHA is a much stronger class of competition than the ECAC,” Caro gently reminded her. “No one outside of that conference has ever won a national title.”

“I know, I just wish I had beaten you somewhere,” Julie admitted. She shook her head. “It’s incredibly petty, but it stings losing in the Frozen Four and the Olympics to you. I didn’t even make it to the gold medal match in Torino.”

“You’ve beaten me at Worlds and 4 Nations.”

“Once each. That’s compared to a stack of golds on your nightstand.”

“I don’t keep my medals on my nightstand. They would get in the way.”

“I was being metaphoric, Caro,” Julie said, unable to hold back a smile. It always surprised Julie when her English threw a curveball at the French-Canadian. In English Caro was so literal, though Julie suspected she was more poetic in her native tongue. French was a romantic language and she was quite certain that meant more than just being part of a specific language family.

“I did not realize this upset you so much. I would have been more discreet rather than flaunting past victories.” The kettle’s shrill whistle sounded. Julie shut it off and poured boiling water into both of their mugs.

“We always knew this was going to be a difficult relationship. The national rivalry runs deep and there’s a lot of animosity. Our friendship almost seems like a miracle some days.”

“It’s one I’m grateful for every day. I do not know what I’d do if you hated me, Julie,” Caro said gravely.

“Aww, I could never hate you. There are days I want to put my skate through your face, but that’s just part of the game,” Julie laughed. Caro smiled at that. “I have so much respect for you. How could I not after you’ve been my goal for so long? You’re my eternal rival and these days I also like to think of you as my friend. We are friends?”

“Of course,” Caro assured her. “Best friends.”

“Good.”

“There is one thing I have yet to do that I would like for us to accomplish together.”

“What’s that?”

“Coach a team to victory. Think about that for a moment, Julie. We have an amazing group of girls and they’re playing extremely well. I think we can do it.”

“Yeah?” Julie asked. Caro nodded vigorously.

“Barring that maybe we can win a cup of our own, though I don’t feel as connected to the Whitecaps as the Bulldogs.”

“Neither do I,” Julie admitted. Except for the two home games this weekend they wouldn’t have another chance to play with the WWHL team until the end of the NCAA Women’s Division I season. That meant they’d only get to play again if the Whitecaps made it to the playoffs without them.

They drank their cocoa on the couch. Julie finished hers first. She watched Caro for a bit before coming to a decision. Slapping her lap she told the Canadian to put her feet there.

“Excuse me?”

“Put your feet here,” Julie repeated. “You were complaining on the ride home your arches were bugging you.”

“I mentioned it once.”

“And that means it’s been plaguing you for weeks. I know you well enough to know you ignore your body’s complaints until they’re really bothering you. Come on, Caro, I owe you. It’s been a month since I last did my own laundry and your feet hurt.”

“I didn’t do your laundry expecting anything in return,” the Canadian grumbled, but she swung her feet up into Julie’s lap.

Julie hid a smile. She assumed Caro would eventually give in, but hadn’t expected her to agree so quickly. Not wanting to hurt her friend she gave Caro’s right foot a light squeeze to test how sensitive the Canadian’s feet were. For her efforts Caro’s feet jerked away and almost kicked her in the face. After a moment Caro sheepishly placed her feet back in Julie’s lap.

“What was that all about?” the American asked.

“That was very ticklish,” Caro said. Julie grinned without bothering to hide it this time. “My feet are sensitive.”

“You’re secretly ticklish,” Julie laughed as she feathered a touch over the soles of Caro’s feet. At each touch Caro jerked away unable to keep the chuckles from slipping out. Julie enjoyed this unexpected side of her; she never guessed such a big imposing woman was secretly ticklish.

“Yes! Now will you stop?” Caro begged between laughing fits.

At the request Julie stopped. She wasn’t cruel. She squeezed Caro’s feet much harder, turning her actions into a proper foot massage instead of a ticklefest. As she ground her thumb into the arch Caro left out an appreciative moan. This caused Julie to work harder. She had been right; Caro really needed help relaxing her feet.

“Why haven’t you told her how you feel?” Julie asked after Caro loosened up considerably. “Your American, I mean.”

“As talented, brilliant, and simply amazing as she is I doubt she’s ready to hear me say I love you,” Caro said without bothering to lean forward or even open her eyes. She was obviously into Julie’s handiwork.

“Don’t you mean, say you love her?” Julie asked. Technically what Caro said was just fine, but they were talking about some random American who had caught Caro’s heart. If it was her Julie would have stuck to third person. Caro opened her eyes and smiled fondly at her.

“No, I mean I love you, Julie,” Caro said, continuing her lazy stare.

Julie didn’t know what to say to that. It sounded an awful lot like Caro was actually saying it to her and not simply explaining her word choice. She probably didn’t mean anything by it and if Julie asked or made something of it that would send the wrong message. She didn’t want Caro thinking she was pining over her or anything silly like that. It would make working and playing together difficult. However, the Canadian had directed such heated gazes toward her recently that Julie couldn’t help but wonder if she was the intended recipient. She didn’t know how she felt about that idea, but Julie felt a spark of warmth in her gut when the thought occurred to her. She knew for certain she didn’t want to think about that. That could only lead to heartbreak.

“When you do tell her, I’m certain she’ll be very flattered. If she likes women I bet she’d accept,” Julie said as she gave Caro’s feet one last squeeze. “I know I would.”

“Really?” Caro asked. She withdrew her feet and sat up as if to examine Julie. This left the American feeling a bit uncomfortable and exposed.

“Sure, you’re a great catch,” Julie said. Caro opened her mouth as if to say something, but Julie cut her off with an enormous yawn. The older woman yawned in response before they both smiled at each other.

“Time for bed,” Caro announced. She reached out and brushed Julie’s hair out of her eyes. “You look too tired to navigate the flight of stairs to your place. Stay the night. I insist.”

“No arguments from this quarter,” Julie laughed before yawning again.

She slowly clambered to her feet. Then Caro gently guided her toward the bedroom with a light touch to the small of her back. Julie hadn’t been kidding when she said Caro had been doing all her laundry. Before the Canadian could even offer her a spare change of clothes Julie spotted a set of her pajamas in the clean and folded laundry basket. Without bothering to leave or wait for Caro to do so Julie stripped and pulled on her sleeping shirt. She had changed in front of so many women over the years in locker rooms and hotels that she didn’t find the idea of doing the same here in Caro’s bedroom to be any different. Caro did the same on the opposite side of the room.

It took maybe ten minutes for Julie to finish her nightly routine and climb into bed. She took the left side, which was her usual side of the bed when she shared with Caro. Shannon insisted that the coaching staff double up same as the players when they were on the road. They usually had queens, which was more than enough space for two. As neither one of them was particularly interested in bunking with the head coach they usually found themselves paired up. Julie couldn’t ask for a better bedmate. Caro was a furnace that kept her toasty all night long. They also fit together incredibly well. Caro made the perfect big spoon to fit against her little spoon.

As she waited for Caro to join her in bed Julie picked up the stuffed moose stuffed between the pillows. It was the moose she insisted on buying for Caro on their day trip to Thunder Bay last month because Julie felt it was wrong for the Canadian to not have at least one moose object in her home. Caro had rolled her eyes at that declaration, but she agreed to take it home and apparently slept with it. When Caro climbed into bed she laughed as Julie waved the toy at her. Then she plucked the moose out of her hands and gave it a light squeeze before setting it on her nightstand.

“Did you ever name it?” Julie asked.

“Bullwinkle.”

“But that’s an American moose!”

“I got him from an American, surely that’s good enough,” Caro quipped, making Julie laugh.

It just felt right when Caro snuggled up to Julie’s back and wrapped an arm around her waist. Julie pushed the arm down a little so that it was comfortably draped across her waist instead of her chest. Caro nuzzled her nose into Julie’s hair, her breath lightly tickling the American’s neck. This felt right to her, to both of them.

“Je t’ aime,” Caro whispered as Julie shut her eyes.

“What?” she mumbled. She wasn’t certain if she misunderstood what her friend said because she was too tired or because she had spoken French.

“Good night,” Caro replied.

“Okay, good night,” Julie said, settling down. She was ready to drop off in an instant.

However, before she did Julie felt Caro lean forward and kiss her cheek. This made her smile. There was no way she had dreamed or imagined that kiss. Maybe, just maybe Caro wasn’t as straightforward as she liked to appear. Maybe she got nervous fearing rejection just like any other girl. Maybe all those hints Julie had written off as her imagination really were hints. Actually, with that kiss Julie was sure of it.

Julie turned to say something to Caro. She wasn’t certain what exactly. Probably something along the lines of asking if she was the American Caro fancied. That plan ended the moment she saw her friend. Caro was already fast asleep. With a grin Julie lay her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. In the morning they were going to have a long talk. She’d put everything she thought and felt on the table and let Caro decide if she was really interested. Julie was confident she was. After all, Julie was also a great catch and there was no other reason Caro had willingly taken over doing her laundry. With that thought in mind Julie gently drifted to sleep.

In the morning Julie woke still safe and secure in Caro’s embrace. It was an incredibly comfortable position to be in and she almost fell back asleep, however, Julie remembered her plan from last night. She rolled the upper half of her body over to face the French Canadian and as she did so the arms around her arranged to make the task easier. Caro was awake, but looked about as sleepy as Julie felt. She looked like she would have been happy staring at the back of Julie’s head all morning in a half awake daze, which was not the sort of time waste Julie usually associated with her.

At this sight all the words and half formed plans died on Julie’s lips. If she were thinking about it she would have freely admitted that any way Julie would have asked Caro if she was the American she fancied would have come off as combative and accusatory. As much as she liked to talk Julie wasn’t good with words, especially not when talking with someone like Caro over something personal. She would have embarrassed the other woman and put her on the defensive, which was the last thing she wanted. But at the moment none of that was on her mind. Instead she did what felt like the most right thing possible to her sleep addled brain. Julie leaned forward and gave her a slow kiss. When she pulled back Caro’s smile was magnificent.


End file.
